Learning to Share
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Inucest Gift Fic for Vexed Wench. Post-Canon. On the eve of his wedding to Kagome, Inuyasha realizes he has more than one option, he doesn't have to settle for Kagome, just so he won't be alone. Warnings: Kagome bashing, Inucest, Yaoi, Polyamory, LEMON


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money from writing or publishing this story. My only reward is reviews from readers who enjoy my stoires.

Title: Learning to Share

Gift Fic for Vexed_Wench for LJ COMM InuHolidays (Request was Inucest with Kagome bashing, and she is known for writing and enjoying Crack!Fic.)

Summary: On the eve of his wedding to Kagome, Inu learns that he doesn't have to settle

Warnings: Inucest, Polyamory, Anal Sex, Kagome Bashing

The wedding was tomorrow… Gods… did he really want to do this? He felt kind of obligated… I mean she DID come back through the well and all.

His intended's screeching voice reached his ears and they flattened against his skull.

He couldn't even handle this… He had to get out of there.

He grabbed two jugs of sake and bounded off for the woods. Yes, he rarely drank, but getting MARRIED to this bitch? Who could blame him?

He sat beneath the tree, downing the powerful and expensive sake that Sesshomaru had brought as a wedding gift. He wondered if his Aniki somehow knew that he'd be needing it…

"Otouto."

Speaking of Sesshomaru…

"I thought you'd be with Rin?"

"Rin saw you run to the woods, and requested this Sesshomaru 'check' on you, she explained that your intended is being most… difficult."

Inuyasha 'keh'd, and nodded, downing another swallow of sake.

"Y'know… I don't want to be alone… but… you're lucky, YOUR intended is so much more…"

Sesshomaru gracefully fell next to his brother, grabbing the other jug of sake, opening it and taking a long swallow. Inuyasha gaped at his brother, he'd NEVER seen Sesshomaru drink before.

"Since when do you drink?"

"Since this Sesshomaru has been expected to be in the presence of your miko for an extended period of time."

In his drunken stupor, that was perhaps, the funniest thing Inuyasha had ever heard, and he laughed maniacally. Almost immediately the mirth dissolved as he contemplated what he was expected to do tomorrow.

Weepy drunken tears threatened to fall, but he refused to cry in the presence of his brother, who had for so long declared him 'weak'.

"I just don't want to be alone again… y'know…"

"Perhaps you could find a solution to that, that did not involve binding yourself to the obnoxious miko?"

A sad looking, and very drunk Inuyasha looked down,

"Who else would have a worthless hanyou hanging around? No one else would want me."

Sesshomaru inched closer to Inuyasha, since accepting a human as his intended mate, his feelings regarding his hanyou brother, who had proven himself to be such a valuable ally in battle, and so strong in so many other ways, had changed dramatically.

"Inuyasha, should you choose to return with Rin and I tomorrow, you would be welcomed at the shiro."

The offer made the hanyou perk up, there was hope…

"You serious? You'd really let me live there? I could make myself useful… I wouldn't be any trouble… well, not much anyway."

Sesshomaru, now also somewhat drunk, placed his hand on his younger brother's thigh,

"This Sesshomaru would not have you as a servant, little brother."

Sesshomaru watched as a blurry eyed hanyou tilted his face upwards, putting his lips mere inches from his own.

"Then what would you want me for?"

"A mate."

A now very buzzed Sesshomaru leaned forward, capturing his younger brother's lips with his own. He pulled back gauging the hanyou's reaction,

"What about Rin?"

"Inuyoukai often claim more than a single mate, this Sesshomaru is certain Rin would be most pleased to add to our pack."

"Oh…" The hanyou gaped at him stupidly, his fuzzy brain struggling to make sense of it all. Sesshomaru took advantage of Inuyasha's drunken state, leaning forward once more, and running his tongue over his younger brother's pouty lips.

Inuyasha moaned and Sesshomaru leaned forward pushing the hanyou down on his back and Sesshomaru loomed over him. His fangs came to his younger brother's throat, and he closed them around the tender colloum of flesh, lightly growling. The submissive whine her heard sent blood rushing to his groin, and he felt himself harden fully.

"Otouto…" he breathed, releasing his fangs.

"Aniki… please…"

Sesshomaru nodded, reaching for the ties of his younger brother's hakama, loosing them, and then pulling his great father's haori and the juban from his younger brother's chest, before removing his own kimono and kosode.

Poisonous clawed hands ran over taught planes of hard muscles on a smooth flat chest, coming to rest on the silver pleasure trail leading to his little brother's arousal. The same hand slipped beneath the firerat hakama, slicing through the fundoshi that covered his prize, gripping the hot hard phallus and stroking.

Inuyasha's hips rose and fell in time with his older brother's strokes. Feeling that warm hand slip over his foreskin was hypnotizing. His head was swimming and he could focus on nothing but the pleasure coiling in his belly and the heat in his loins as his testicles began to ache in that most wonderful way. Inuyasha used his own clawed hands to push his hakama down over his slim hips; desperate to give his aniki easier access to his throbbing arousal.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to his little brother's again, kissing him deeply and roughly, shoving his tongue down Inuyasha's throat, tasting him. He broke the kiss, panting harshly,

"Come to your hands and knees, and be claimed by your alpha fully."

Inuyasha looked up with blurry wide eyes, and nodded mutely, as Sesshomaru backed off, coming to his knees and stripping off the remainder of his clothing, smirking as he noticed Inuyasha had moved to the requested position but was staring at him over his shoulder as Sesshomaru stripped his layers off his perfectly chiseled body, hard and taught from hundreds of years of training in the art of battle. Sesshomaru body was a _machine_, honed and toned, made for killing, with the added bonus of being physically attractive. Each of his muscles was there for a _purpose_, not for physical appearance, _that_ was just a pleasant side effect.

He was the killing perfection, the perfect destruction, the end of life… and his body was testament to his hard won skill in wielding a sword. A strong forearm wrapped around the slender waist of his hanyou sibling, and a deadly hand rested between the younger uke's shoulder blades, pushing his chest to the ground, and hiking his hind quarters higher, in a vulnerable position of ultimate submission.

Inuyasha whined, feeling the hand move from his shoulder blades, and his long silver hair curtained around him, filtering the sunlight to cast dancing shadows on the ground before his eyes. He felt the prod of his brother's pre-cum slickened huge and hot cock at his tight virgin entrance, but, as his muscles were somewhat relaxed by the alcohol he'd consumed, there was very little discomfort when the tip of Sesshomaru's arousal pressed against that tight sphincter then easily slipped inside.

Slowly, but with determination and a steady pressure Sesshomaru eased his aching phallus into his little brother's tight but relaxed opening, his own pre-cum slicking his way. Once fully sheathed, he fell forward, growling his possessive dominance over his beta, and sinking his fangs into Inuyasha's supple shoulder muscle, relishing the way that the Inuhanyou beneath him instinctively went limp under his mating hold.

He drew his hips back, deepening his growl, and then pushed forward with much more ease than before. He felt the shake of firmly muscled thighs and the arch of his otouto's back as the younger male wantonly pushed his ass even further onto Sesshomaru's cock.

With only a few thrusts the hanyou's body was completely adjusted to the invasion of his older brother, and Sesshomaru was free to speed his strokes, and tilt his hips, hitting that perfect spot inside Inuyasha's body with every push of his hips against his younger brother's firm ass cheeks.

Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around the cock hanging so full and ripe between Inuyasha's legs and he felt his own scrotum slap against his brother's sending delicious vibrations through his cock and into his abdomen.

His foreskin was wonderfully pinched by the tightness of his virgin brother, and it slipped back and forth over his plump head teasingly as he pumped them both to completion.

When his climax came, it was on the heels of Inuyasha's and both fell panting and sated.

He was knotted deeply inside his brother, and was unable to pull away, despite the fact that he now smelled two scents coming towards the pair of newly mated brothers.

Rin came around the tree first, followed quickly by Kagome. The difference in the brothers' intended females was easily seen in their different reactions to the scence of two content and sated inuyoukai laying spooned against each other in the sunlit grove.

Rin smiled widely, excited that her mate-to-be had found someone else he could share himself and their life with.

Kagome screamed in horror, but just as she managed to speak the first syllable of her intended 'Osuwari' , Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's beads between his long and malicious looking clawed fingers. With a flare of youkai, the beads began to glow an eerie green before melting away to nothing under his poisonious (and far more powerful than the miko's) magical hold.

"No miko will subjugate a mate of this Sesshomaru."

"Mate!?! What the hell? You guys are BROTHERS! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN… MATE?"

Rin turned to Kagome, still smiling happily.

"Kagome-sama… don't you know? Inuyoukai can mate with their siblings… it's part of being a 'pack', Sesshomaru-sama is an alpha male, and Inuyasha-sama is his beta… they SHOULD mate with each other! Isn't this great! Now we can all be one big happy family!"

A fuming Kagome's face was bright red and she looked a mess as tears streamed down.

"No… this is NOT GREAT! We will NOT be one big happy family! Inuyasha, I'm LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" She screamed, once again hurting the sensitive ears of the Inu she was in the immediate vicinity of.

A lazy Inuyasha watched as the miko ran crying back to the well.

"Keh… good riddance, bitch…"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Indeed, otouto, Indeed."


End file.
